Formerly known as Epic Crossover
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: A vulcan human crossbreed named Sahlin is in Domino and she meets the gang. They end up on the Enterprise with the crew and travel across the cosmos in a crazy rate! Pairings: YY/YB Spock/OC Some yaoi. Rating for scene in chapter 2. Hiatus,being rewritten
1. Welcome to Domino

Here we go everyone! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Trek The Original Series.

Warning: Annoying logical talk, a touch of slash (or is it yaoi? idk!), and the defeating of Yami in a duel by an OC with a weird name.

Anyways, enjoy!

START

A girl dressed in a short red skirt and a Star Trek shirt wandered through the town of Domino. She had straight black hair reaching midway down her back, and hazel eyes. She had a plain red backpack on her back, with a Star Fleet insignia adorning it. She was also wearing an open red jacket that had the Star Fleet pin attached to the collar. She noticed a group of teenagers and thought she recognized them. She went up to one with spiky, tri-colored hair and red eyes.

"Excuse me," She said, "I assume that you are Yami Mouto, King of Games?" The teen looked a bit confused.

"I am, are you a fan? Most people can't tell me and Yugi apart." He replied.

"It is actually quite an obvious assumption, seeing as you are about 3.629 inches taller than Yugi Mouto and your eyes have a different shape and color than his." She explained.

"Yam's, who's this chick and what language is she speaking?" A blonde haired teen named Jou asked. She turned to him.  
"Katsuya Jounouchi came in second at Duelist Kingdom and third at Battle City. Lost in the first round of the KC Grand Championships. I am speaking the same language as you, Jounouchi-san. Japanese, seeing as this is Japan." The rest of the group was staring openly at the girl.

"I usually like being recognized, but that was kind of creepy." Jou responded.

"I'm Anzu…" Anzu said, offering her hand to the girl, who didn't return the handshake. "What's your name?"

"Sahlin Wehk Zherka" She replied.

"Sahlin…Wehk…Zherka." Yugi echoed.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Bakura snorted.

"What kind of stupid name is Akefia?" Sahlin deadpanned back to him.

"Anyways…" Anzu said, trying to break the tension. "We were about to go to the arcade, Sahlin. Do you want to come?"  
"I have never encountered an arcade before. I would enjoy the chance to observe and learn." She said. They all started to walk to the arcade. Bakura grabbed Jou aside so they could walk in the back, far away from Sahlin.

"What is up with this girl? Does she ever show emotions at ALL?" Bakura said.

"And I totally don't understand half of what she's saying! What's her deal?!" Jou concurred. They looked up at the group in front of them. Anzu had told a joke, Yugi and Yami were laughing while Sahlin simply smiled.

"So…weird…" The two boys in the back said simultaneously. They reached the arcade and went inside. Anzu immediately ran for the DDR machine, grabbing Sahlin's hand and dragging her. She cringed at the contact. Bakura and Jou followed, curious to see the outcome of what would happen.

"…And that's how you do it! Will you play with me? Please?" Anzu said.

"No." Sahlin stated.

"Please?!"

"No."

"Why?"

"This music is horrible." Sahlin said with a grimace, and walked away from the game. Anzu shrugged and got up onto the dance game. Bakura and Jou continued to follow Sahlin as she made her way to the dueling arena, where Yugi and Yami had just finished a duel, where Yami had just barely defeated Yugi. She approached Yami. "Would you spare the time to engage me in a duel? I wish to see if I could defeat the king of games in a duel."

"I'll duel you, just don't feel bad when you lose." They took their respective ends of the duel platform. "Since you're at the disadvantage, I'll let you go first." Yami said. They drew their cards and declared the game started.

"I play the Black Magic Curtain." She stated. "I will use the spell of my Curtain to sacrifice half of my life points to play Chibi Dark Magician, in attack mode." On the field appeared a small, child-like version of the Dark Magician. The read out displayed it had 500 attack points. "I place one card face down, and end my turn." Yami drew a card and smirked.

"By playing that Curtain, you have created your downfall." Yami said. Sahlin crossed her arm and a smirk rivaling Yami's fell upon her face.

"I don't think so, Yami. The logic is against you."

"Well then, I use the power of your Curtain to cut my life points in half to play the Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician appeared on the field. "I will use its power again to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl also appeared on the field.  
"Not so fast, Yami. I activate my trap card, Sacrifice for Logical Reasons." She said as she flipped the card up. "By sacrificing my monster, I destroy yours. And not only that, I can bring a monster to the field from my deck that has the same amount of attack points as my Chibi." The three monsters on the field disappeared. "And I choose to play Logical Child Spock." A small monster looking just like a child Spock appeared on the field. "Now you may continue your turn." She said. Yami sighed.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."  
"Did you see that?!" Jou exclaimed. "She destroyed both of Yami's Dark Magician's in one shot!" A crowd had gathered to watch. Sahlin drew her card.

"I regret to inform you that this is the last turn. I activate Logical Child Spock's special ability. Using his ability, he can call his T'hy'la onto the field.

"T'hy'la?" Yami asked, confused.

"T'hy'la is the Vulcan word for friend, brother and lover." Sahlin replied.

"Brother? Did she just say she has gay cards in her deck?" Bakura said to Jou.

"Now, come forth, Captain of the Enterprise. I play the card Illogical Child Admiral Kirk." At that, a monster looking exactly like a child version of James T. Kirk appeared on the field. It had 500 life points as well. "And the Admiral has a special ability as well, The Illogical Trade off. I transfer all of my life points but one to Illogical Child Admiral Kirk. And if he doesn't destroy you in one turn, I lose. I place one card face down and attack with Illogical Child Admiral Kirk." The Kirk-like monster launched into an attack  
"Not so fast." Yami said. " I activate Mirror Force!" A barrier appeared on his side of the field and reflected back the attack.

"So predictable. I admit it was logical of you to play that card. But as I mentioned, predictable. I activate the spell card Forward Shields. It reflects back the attack ten fold. You lose." Sahlin finished as a mini Enterprise appeared on the field and deflected the blast back. Yami was blasted with the full energy of the attack and had to grab onto the side of the platform as his life points dropped to zero. The crowd fell silent. Kaiba strode purposefully into the room.

"Is it true? Was Yami truly just defeated?" He asked.

"It's very true." Sahlin said. She allowed a smirk to cross her lips as she stood proudly on the platform. "But I will not duel you. You would just lose." She placed her deck in her pocket and leapt off the platform. "It has been…fun…but I regret to inform you I must be going now." She walked out of the arcade. She heard the bell of the arcade door opening and turned to find that Yami, Yugi and Bakura were chasing after her.  
"Where are you going?" They all asked.

"To find where I truly belong." She stated, turning to walk away from them.

"Can we come with you?" Yugi asked timidly.

"For the time being, I see no harm." Sahlin replied, and walked away. The other three followed close behind. After walking for about thirty minutes, she noticed a figure up ahead. "Is that?" She said breathlessly.  
"Is that what?" Bakura asked.

"It looks like…" They paused walking. Suddenly she burst out in a full sprint. "SPOCK!!"

END

How'd you like it? Hm? Tell me! Review and favorite!

Expect the next chapter soon!

Jamie


	2. Whats wrong with Sahlin?

Chapter 2! I changed it from an epic crossover to just a single crossover because I really like the story line I've got with these two. It's gonna be awesome. :D Can you think of a name for this? Im lacking in the name department, and Formerly Known as Epic Crossover just doesn't roll off the tongue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Trek The Original Series.

Warning: Annoying logical talk, a touch of slash (or is it yaoi? idk!), and an unknown illness which is kind of easy to figure out.

Anyways, enjoy!

START

"_Is that?" She said breathlessly._

"_Is that what?" Bakura asked._

"_It looks like…" They paused walking. Suddenly she burst out in a full sprint. "SPOCK!!"_

The person in question looked up at them, and spoke into what appeared to be a walkie talkie. The man called Spock and the three other people with him were suddenly surrounded by light.

"Shit! You guys wanted adventure, right?" Sahlin said.

"Yeah! Why?!" Bakura shouted at her as they sprinted to keep up.

"Well jump onto one of the people covered in lights and stuff. Make sure none of your body is touching the ground. Go!" As she finished that she jumped onto Spock and curled herself around him and they disappeared. Yami, Yugi and Bakura all copied her actions on the other three, and they all disappeared.

---

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Bakura shouted as he let go of his carrier, dropping to the ground on his hands and knees.

"That, Bakura, was a beaming." Sahlin replied, detaching herself from Spock and brushing herself off. Yami slowly stood up in total shock, and the person holding Yugi dropped him.

"Who are you?" Scotty asked from behind the transmitter console.

"I am Sahlin Wehk Zherka, Yami Mouto is standing, Bakura Sennen is on his hands and knees, and Yugi Mouto was just dropped." Sahlin replied.

"Sahlin. That is a Vulcan name, correct?" Spock asked.

"Affirmative." She replied, pushing her hair away from her ears, revealing a point. The man that dropped Yugi groaned.  
"Not another pointy eared, logical, emotionless, green blooded hobgoblin!"

"Doctor McCoy, you will find I am unlike most other 'pointy eared, logical, emotionless, green blooded hobgoblins'." She stated.

"And why is that?" He sneered. She crossed her arms and allowed a large smirk to fill her face.

"Figure it out." And she turned to haul Bakura off the floor, leaving a very flabbergasted McCoy.

"Engine room to bridge." Scotty said into the intercom.

"Bridge here. Captain speaking." Came the voice of Captain Kirk through the intercom.

"Could you come down to the transport room?"  
"Why?"

"We've acquired some…extra people."

"On my way." Scotty turned back to the group, where he saw Yami and Sahlin holding back Bakura, who was trying to get to McCoy and attack him. McCoy was being held back by the two red shirts that beamed down with Spock and McCoy. Spock and Yugi were trying to create peace. Jim Kirk walked in to see this scene.

"What is going on here?" He shouted. All of the crew members stopped fighting and turned to him. Sahlin pinched Bakura's shoulder and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The rest of them formed a line. "Which one of you is the leader in this group?" Sahlin stepped forwards.

"That would be me, Captain." She said. They got into a stare down.

"Why have you come aboard my ship?" He asked, never breaking his gaze. Sahlin did not answer, she simply gazed with indifference into his eyes. After a few minutes, Yugi broke the silence.

"We're on an adventure." He said. Everyone turned to look at him but Jim Kirk and Sahlin.

"An…adventure?" One of the red shirts asked.

"It was a whim. They followed me from my destination on 21st century Earth." Sahlin replied, still keeping her eyes locked on Jim's.

"Vulcans don't have whims." He responded.

"On the contrary Captain, half Vulcans do." She replied. Jim blinked, breaking the staring contest to look her up and down.

"A half Vulcan? What's your other half?"  
"Human, on my father's side." Sahlin said. Spock's eyebrow raised.

"Give me one logical reason not to send you off the ship right now." Jim demanded.

"They," She said, pointing to Bakura on the ground and Yami now kneeling above him, "are 3,000 years old. And I am a most peculiar mix of human and Vulcan. You will find us most…interesting research."  
"Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, turning to Spock.

"I would have to agree, Captain. They have piqued my curiosity. There has never been a documented case of a Vulcan mother and human father. It would be a benefit to look into that further. As for the claim about those men being 3,000 years old, I do not believe that."

"But you do not get me without them." She replied coolly. Jim thought for a minute.

"For the time being, you can stay. The four of you are to report to sickbay for a physical from Doctor McCoy. Dismissed." Jim left the room. Sahlin grabbed Bakura by the hand and hauled him onto her shoulder. She turned to McCoy.

"Shall we?" He walked out and the three others followed him.

---

"I'm bored." Everyone else in the room, all 3 of them, looked up at Yami, and then back to the duel in progress.

"You are stating the obvious, that is highly illogical." Sahlin said. "And so is your dueling style. I win again." Bakura chucked down his cards onto the bed.

"Damn it! You are amazing! Ra, if these were shadow games I would have a debt in souls!"

"Hey! Let's go exploring!" Yugi suggested.

"I'm sure there are places we haven't seen already, that sounds like a logical idea." Sahlin said, standing up. She teetered and put her head against her head, a moan falling from her lips.

"Head rush?" Yami asked.

"I am Vulcan. I do not get head rushe-" She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Yugi and Bakura rushed to her side, speaking little nothings of support, and Yami went to the wall console.

"Help! It's Sahlin! She's sick!" Sahlin tipped over, now lying on her side clutching her chest. She started gasping for air. Sweat poured off of her body, making her face shimmer in moisture. Every few breaths she would whimper or moan. The doors flew open and in came McCoy.

"What's going on?!" He demanded. It was Yugi who answered him.

"We have no idea…"

---

"Captain? We appear to have a problem. A major problem." Sulu said as he turned to face the captain from his read outs.

"What is it, Mr. Sulu?" Jim Kirk replied.  
"It's our life support systems. They're all shutting down, and I can't figure out why."

---

Sahlin laid still on the bed, tied down firmly since she attacked Nurse Chapel earlier in her unconscious state. The medical screen above her bed showed a pulse of about 300 beats per minutes, and sharp, jagged breathing. Every other stat on the board was off the charts. McCoy and Spock stood next to the bed, speaking in hushed tones.

"Do you have any idea what this is? Is it some weird hobgoblin sickness? Because I can't tell you what it is." McCoy said.

"It is not a Vulcan sickness, Doctor. I can assure you it is something of the likes which I have never seen before." Spock responded. At that moment, Sahlin stirred, a moan coming out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright lights of the sickbay.

"What…happened?" She groaned.

"You fell to the ground, then you passed out, then you were unconscious with a fever of two hundred and fifty six and you attack Nurse Chapel. That's what happened." McCoy answered.

"That's not a fever. That's normal." She responded. McCoy looked shocked, and Spock's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"That is highly unnatural."

"To you, maybe. But I have had an extreme high temperature for as long as I can remember." Sahlin replied. She went to move and found that she was tied down to the bed. "Why?"

"You attacked Nurse Chapel." McCoy responded.

"Oh. That has happened in the past. How long have I been unconscious?" She said.

"A day, why? What do you mean? You know what's going on?" McCoy asked.  
"Yes. You have not been a very good doctor, McCoy. I have the symptoms of a very specific disease, but I assume you did not even test for it."

"Why wouldn't I have tested for it?! I tested for everything!"

"Did you test the amount of glucose in my blood stream?"

"Barbaric! Just freaking barbaric!"  
"I assumed you realized the medical condition I suffer from after the very first physical."

"I apologize, but I do not follow the conversation." Spock said. Sahlin gave McCoy a look.  
"I think we're gonna keep this one confidential. Get out, Spock."  
"But Doctor-"  
"Those are doctor's orders so get out!" McCoy commanded. Spock left the room, sending a neutral glance towards Sahlin as he left. "How have you been hiding that?!" Sahlin rolled her eyes.

"When have you observed me eating with the rest of the crew?"

"God seriously! There's been a cure for that for 300 years!"  
"I live in the year 2009. There is yet to be a cure."

"No ones used it for a while, I'm going to have to look up the cure hypo spray. Just give me a minute." He went over to the computer.

"I've lived eighteen years like such I believe I can wait for a few minutes more."

---

"Our life support system is failing? Why?!"

"I already told you, I don't know. I've already contacted Engineering and they can't figure it out either."

"Recommendation?"

"We are only an hour away from planet Beta Alpha IV. It's a class M planet with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere and is not inhabited. We should go there and go into an orbit around it. Then we should evacuate everyone but necessary to fix the problem and keep the orbit from decaying around the planet until they can fix it. We have enough life support for them to have a week to finish it."  
"Agreed. Lt. Uhura, send a message to all decks for everyone but Engineering to prepare in their shore leave parties. Mr. Sulu, set a course for Beta Alpha IV."

END

Tada! Chapter 2. It didn't get nearly as far as I thought it would, so the reason for the M rating didn't exactly appear. Wait for it next chapter. You won't be disappointed. :) Remember, review and think up some names for this fic!

Bye!


End file.
